Terrible Things
by russia-the-second
Summary: A Hungary x Austria story by... Well, me! 'Tis a songfic to the song "Terrible Things" by Mayday Parade (excellent band!). Italy goes to Austria for relationship advice, bringing up memories... Microscopic GerItaly, but the main ship is Austria and Hungary. Rated T due to paranoia. Enjoy!


Terrible things

Pairing: Austria x Hungary

Song: Terrible Things by Mayday Parade

Gist: … Just listen to the song. This isn't historically accurate. Guess who doesn't care? Some mentions of Germany x Italy, but nothing too major.

Key_: Italics- flashback_

_**Bold Italics- Thoughts in flashback**_

**Plain bold- regular thoughts**

Regular font- present

Words in this font- Song lyrics

Notes:

Roderich is Austria's human name.

Elizaveta is Hungary's human name.

Padre=father in Italian.

Italy's human name.

_ENJOY!_

_**My god… She's beautiful.**__ Austria thought to himself. __**Why you? Of all people to live right next to me…**__ He saw her at times, whether it be across the field that separated their lands or at world meetings. Time and time again, he'd catch himself staring at her. How could he not? Her soft, brown hair cascaded down her back perfectly, her stunning forest green eyes, her cheerful and bright outlook on life… Oh she entranced him so! I just wasn't fair… Yes, he was talking about Hungary. He barely knew her, but wanted to be her friend… More perhaps? But that would never happen. So he decided to just sit and watch across the field as she picked flowers nowhere near as lovely as her…_

"Roderich (1)…" Austria was slowly ripped from his dream, his memory from her by no one other than the cheery North Italy. "Mr. Austria?" Concern was now in the Italian's as he shook the other nation gently.

Austria's eyes snapped open and he sat up with a jolt. "E-Elizaveta(2)?" he asked aloud, not realizing he was in the present. He opened his eyes and adjusted his glasses, which had fallen askew while he had slept. "O-oh... What do you want, Italy?" he asked rather annoyed; he wanted to go back to his dream and remember his dear lover.

"W-Well…" Italy wrung his hands nervously. "I have a little… problem." He didn't give Austria any time to comment. "I-I think I'm in love with Germany! And I was hoping you could help me tell him my feelings…" Italy gave Austria a hopeful look. "You were my padre(3)! Please help me!"

Austria instantly softened at this. "Italy-… Feliciano (4), let me tell you a little story." He rose from his spot on the couch and headed towards the room where his precious piano was stored. Italy followed him curious and a bit anxious. Austria pulled up a nearby stool next to the piano, then sat on the bench itself. "Sit." He commanded, looking at Italy.

"I don't know how-" Italy began, but quickly cut himself off and sat down as he was told when he saw Austria's expression.

With a sigh, Austria began to play his piano, the song bringing him back to his history with his lover.

"By the time I was your age, I would give anything,

To fall in love truly, it was all I could think.

That's when I saw your mother, the girl of my dreams,

The most beautiful woman I'd ever seen…"

Austria's thoughts progressed from his dream to the world meeting where they finally traded words.

_ Austria had once again caught himself fazing from the world meeting that was currently taking place, instead using the time to stare at the woman that he had come to admire so. She was currently looking at the papers in front of her, pencil moving across the sheet in a fashion that clearly wasn't forming words; Austria guessed she must be drawing. Said country looked up suddenly, catching Austria in the act of staring at her once again. __**How many times is it now..? Three, four? Oh dear… It appears that I've lost count. **__Hungary smiled at him, and his heart absolutely melted. He quickly looked away, cheeks a light pink color. He heard a small giggle, and he knew that it came from her; this made his face flush a deeper red._

"_-And that's how we could win!" America, one of the newer countries, exclaimed triumphantly. _

_Austria let his attention snap back to the meeting which seemed to be heading nowhere. He sighed softly, knowing that this was pointless, but kept his mouth shut. The meeting soon ended, and Austria made desperate attempt for the door so he wouldn't embarrass himself further in front of his crush._

"_W-Wait!" Austria stopped dead in his path; he would know her voice, Hungary's voice, from anywhere. She quickly caught up to him and grabbed his hand as if he was going to sprint away. "Can I talk to you… Austria, yes?" he simply nodded._

"_Yes… You can call me Roderich though."_

"_Alright. You can call me Elizaveta."_

Now his thoughts flashed forward to a year later; the two became extremely close, Austria falling for her even harder and Elizaveta slowly realizing her feelings.

_Austria and Hungary were sitting in his house, him playing a piano piece while she listened. He couldn't help but steal and occasional glance at her as she listened. Her eyes tended to close while she was listening; she was so deep into the music. He stared as he played, not needing to look at the key to know where to press. This was one of the countless pieces he loved to play for her. Austria was almost sad when it came to an end and he had to look away. Just as he predicted, Hungary's eyes opened and she smiled happily. She seemed almost nervous... "Is something wrong, Ms. Hungary?" Austria asked, giving her a concerned look._

_Elizaveta just smiled and gave him a look that always seemed to make his heart melt like warm butter. She sighed and sat next to him on the piano bench, wrapping him in a hug._

She said, "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?

I can't help but notice you staring at me.

I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe,

I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me."

_No more needed to be said between the two; Austria already had his lips pressed to hers in a soft and loving kiss. God, how he had waited for this moment to come…_

Italy smiled softly at the song, knowing it was about Hungary and Austria. What he didn't understand is how this would help him admit his feeling to Germany… Or why Austria looked so miserable as he played.

"Now son, I'm only telling you this

Because life… Can do terrible things."

Austria had looked directly at Italy as he said that. **The poor boy…** he thought to himself, **He has no idea how cruel the world can be.** Austria played on, his thoughts advancing to the day which the bottom dropped out of his world.

Now most of the time we'd have too much to drink,

We'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything.

Too young to notice and too dumb to care,

Love was a story that couldn't compare.

_Elizaveta giggled for what seemed like the millionth time that night, but Roderich didn't mind. She could laugh twenty four hours, seven days a week, and he would still love it. Simply because it was her and she was his. And as long as that statement was true, he would be happy._

_ The two were currently lying in a field, staring at the starry night sky. In fact, it was the very field that Roderich used to loath because it separated them from each other. "Roderich..?" Elizaveta asked, holding onto his hand. "Can we stay out here forever?" she glanced over to him with that smile that made his heart swell with love every time he saw it._

_ "Of course we can," Roderich replied, facing her and smiling softly. "Where ever you are, I'll want to be there to." He kissed her then, as soft and as loving as he could; he still got the same rush the first time that they kissed every time. He could taste some of the wine from earlier that evening, and the sweet taste that was her in every way. "Oh Elizaveta…" he said, looking into her stunning forest green eyes. "Do you have any idea how much I love you, truly? I would die for you, murder for you, give myself to anyone for you…" he hugged her closely. "Please, don't ever leave me?"_

_ "I'll never leave you… Oh Roderich, I'll never leave you." He didn't notice her voice wavering, or look of pure guilt on her face. "As long as I live, I'm yours."_

_ This made Roderich's smile grow more. He reached into his coat pocket, gently touching the precious package that lay there. _

_I said, "Girl can I tell you a wonderful thing?_

_I made you a present with paper and string._

_Open with care now, I'm asking you please…_

_ Roderich handed her the small rectangular box that was covered with paper and tied together with a ribbon. "Oh Roderich, you shouldn't have…" Elizaveta smiled, unknotting the string and gently ripping off the paper. She was now holding a black velvet jewelry box. She looked up at him confusedly. "I'm not usually one for jewelry…" Roderich did nothing except motion for her to stand up with him, which she did. With a shrug, she opened the box to find a beautiful silver ring with a sparkling red ruby set in the middle, smaller diamonds surrounding it. Her eyes widened and she looked at Roderich, who was already down on one knee._

_You know that I love you. Will you marry me?"_

The deepness and the details of the song made Italy's heart swell with joy for the future ahead. It made him want to admit to his love even more! **Maybe Mr. Austria's making me brave.** Italy thought to himself. **But then why… Why is he crying? **Tears did slip down Austria's face as he played, but they weren't tears of happiness as Italy figured; no, they were tears for the memories to come.

_Hungary said yes to his proposal, just as Austria hoped she would. For the next weeks, they planned the wedding. But during the passing time, Austria couldn't help but notice something different about his fiancé. Something was off with her. __**Nervous? **__He wondered to himself. __**I hope not… **__Figuring that this was probably what was the matter, he continued to plan with her and ignore her changes in appearance and attitude. __**Once we're married, everything will return to normal.**_

Now son, I'm only telling you this

Because life… can do terrible things.

You'll learn one day, I'll hope and I'll pray

That God… Shows you differently…

_Fast forward to the day of the wedding. Austria waited at the alter nervously, heart beating a mile a minute. __**Is everything okay? Is everyone here? My god, I'm so scared.**__ This was his circle of thoughts as he waited for the best moments of his life to finally begin._

_But this was all put on hold when one of the guests in attendance walked up to him with a folded piece of paper in hand. "A note for you... I think it's from the bride." Said person smiled and patted him on the back, congratulating him. Austria smiled politely and nodded, opening the note once the guest walked away. As he read it, his smile faded to a look of pure horror. It was indeed from his dearest bride-to-be, and this is what it read…_

_My dearest Roderich…_

_Boy can I tell you a terrible thing? It seems that I'm sick _

_and I've only got weeks. Please don't be sad now,_

_I really believe… You were the greatest thing_

_That ever happened to me._

_This part of the letter was written weeks ago; namely, the very day he proposed to her. "Oh… Oh Gott." Austria whispered to himself, and continued to read; this portion was written today._

_Today's the day. I'm so sorry, love. If you want to see me again, go to the place where you made the happiest woman alive. Please come… I want to see you one last time._

_ Elizaveta Edelstein_

_**She… She used my last name.**__ This was the thought that made him sprint to the door and all the way to his home.__** The place where you made the happiest woman alive…**__ There was only one place that fit that description. "E-Elizaveta!" he screamed, running into the field in which they shared so many memories. He saw her as he ran. She was picking flowers, just as he had seen her do so many times before; except this time, she wasn't in her usual dress... she was in a beautiful wedding dress…_

_Slow… So slow._

_I fell to the ground… On my knees…_

"_Elizaveta!" he cried, louder and more desperately. This time she turned and saw him. She smiled so sadly at him. Her face at that moment was etched into his memory forever. Elizaveta began to walk in his direction, stumbling as she did._

_Things for Roderich happened in slow motion right then; Elizaveta falling backwards, him finally reaching her only to find her already gone… "No… Please God, don't take her from me… She's the only thing that matters anymore…" Roderich held her and sobbed, cursing himself for being so foolish and cursing life for doing such a terrible thing. _

"So don't fall in love, there's too much to lose.

If given the choice, I'm begging you choose,

To walk away, walk away, don't let her get you…"

Austria stared at the boy next to him with sad, hurt eyes.

"…I can't bear to see the same happen to you."

Italy shook his head slowly. "No… Me and Germany will be happy… You'll see." He walked out of the other nation's house, determination in his eyes. **We will be happy… Mr. Austria is wrong!**

Austria sighed shakily, and stared at the silver ring with a red stone on his finger.

"Now son, I'm only telling you this

Because life… can do terrible things."

(Extended ending. You don't need to read this part, but you can if you want to~…)

Now we come to the next day; there was another world meeting, another day for life to torture him mercilessly. **Maybe she won't be there today…** Roderich thought to himself as he to the conference room, **Maybe she got sick.** Sadly, this was only wishful thinking. Right on time, in her seat, was none other than Hungary. **Of course… ** He took his place right across from her, never daring to look at the face he used to know so well.

"Excuse me?" A voice said; Eliza- no, Hungary's. This was not Roderich's sweet Elizaveta; no, the woman in front of him was a different creature entirely. Yes, she did have green eyes; they were the exact same shade as his Elizaveta's. But they didn't glimmer like hers. They didn't hold the kind and trusting nature that his lover's had. This woman had long brown hair; it didn't shine like Elizaveta's. No, this woman was not Roderich's love. She was no more than a carbon copy, and Roderich hated it.

"Yes?" Roderich replied politely, taking a moment to mentally prepare himself then looking up at his fellow country.

"That ring looks very familiar…" She replied, referring to what used to be Elizaveta's engagement ring. "Where did you get it?"

This made Roderich's heart swell painfully in his chest. "I-It was… Someone's. Someone who was very close to me." He was sure the pain on his face clear as day. Silence followed this statement. **Could she remember…? **His hopes soared as he searched her eyes desperately… But he found nothing there except confusion. This made his hope drop to the floor and shatter like every other time he had this thought.

"Oh. Alright." Hungary went back to what she was doing before. **God, how much more can I take this?** Roderich thought to himself, openly giving her a longing stare. Not that she noticed, of course. **How long as it been? 10 years, that's it. If it's been so long… **

**Then how come it still hurts so much?**

(Fin.)

*Ahem* Well… That's it! Hope you all enjoyed and all of that! …So yeah. Tell me how it was (Not my favorite, to be honest. ), constructive criticism… all of that! ^^ so… yeah. xD Bye~!


End file.
